elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Atronach (Skyrim)
'Frost Atronachs '''are large hulking Daedra. They are found as both wild and summoned creatures. They are both companions and enemies and are the only Atronachs that use melee attacks exclusively. Like all other Atronachs, their bodies are composed of their respective element, and the Frost Atronach is no exception with a body made of solid ice. Battle behavior Frost Atronachs use their bulky forms to deal out physical damage, never casting spells. Frost Atronachs are also completely immune to frost damage, but are 50% weaker to fire damage. Hitting them with a frost spell still counts as an attack though, and will eventually turn them hostile. Melee Attacks The Frost Atronach has two main melee attacks. One consists of a jabbing attack that the atronach does with its right arm and a clubbing attack that it does with its left. The stab has longer range but the club deals more damage. Ice-Breaker When fighting or watching an atronach, they may be seen smashing the ground furiously. This is an area of effect skill that the Frost Atronach has, and usually occurs when it's fighting two or more enemies. As a bound follower, the Frost Atronach may also perform this devastating attack, which can stagger an enemy. This move is slow however and relatively easy to dodge compared to its "Ice Stab" attack which is much faster and has a surprisingly long range. Frost Cloak If very close to a hostile Frost Atronach, its health and stamina will rapidly decrease as the icy touch of its body gives off a permanent frost cloak. This also applies to any NPC it may come across (if hostile). Blizzard Storm The Frost Atronach explodes into an icy storm upon its destruction, damaging anyone around it. In multiple cases, it may not occur. Self-Heal The Frost Atronach will also heal itself when damaged. The animation looks as though it is casting a spell on itself, and its health bar will noticeably go up. Sometimes it will take multiple uses of this ability for the Frost Atronach to fully recover itself. There are two common conditions that will trigger this ability. The Atronach must either be out of combat (e.g. the player accidentally hits it) or in a critical state (low health). It has been observed however that the Atronach may even do it randomly whenever it feels necessary. Locations * Conjure Frost Atronach * The Chill * Rimerock Burrow Trivia *A frost atronach can be summoned at the Atronach Forge using a Sapphire and Frost Salts. *Frost Atronachs will often use their most powerful attack (the ground smash with their club arm) as a ''coup de grâce of sorts when an enemy kneels after the health is nearly depleted. *Frost Atronachs may be used to help improve Destruction skill, using its bulky body to trap it in a doorway and attacking it with Destruction spells. *Frost Atronachs have no ranged attacks making them ineffective against airborne Dragons or archers and wizards keeping their distance. *If a summoned frost atronach is attacked with a fire spell it will instantly become aggressive, whereas attacking with a melee weapon may take several hits. *Frost Atronachs have a common soul when soul trapped, unlike storm atronachs that have greater and flame atronachs have lesser. *In the Winterhold Jail there are a pair of these Atronachs guarding you as his prisoner and it can be looted for frost salts, there are 3 more waiting for you outside the jail. Gallery frostconcept.jpg|Frost Atronach concept FrostAtronach.jpg|Frost Atronach Attack Frost a.jpg|A conjured Frost Atronach at the College of Winterhold Appearances * * * * de:Frost-Atronach (Skyrim) es:Atronach de Escarcha (Skyrim) pl:Atronach mrozu ru:Ледяной атронах Category:Atronach Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Skyrim: Creatures